Kagerou (Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi)
Kagerou was a mage-kunoichi of Jigumo (Black Spider) Clan. A Fan-made character of the Naruto: Path of the Dragon Shinobi, the Naruto & Ninja Gaiden (along with DOA) Xover. Appearance She wore Ninja Garb with Spider symbol on her right chest, a face mask and white bandanna, her hair style is shoulder-length and high knee shinobi boots. Even she wielded a dual kodachis like Ayane, but he place them into her back. History She is a daughter of a (late) Jigumo kunoichi that killed in Hi no Kuni Plot Powers & Abilities She was skilled with a Kodachis and Steel Folding fans, She was impressive taijutsu with reflex with greater. Also she is a Mage Ninja utilized with Ninjutsu and Ninpo. Best skills with Wind, Water, Lightning and Ice, her skills in ninpo were completely prodigy, and also her skills in ninjutsu that skilled in suiton, raiton, fuuton and lastly like hyouton like Haku when she did was skilled as her Weapons # Dual Kodachis, # Steel Folding fans (Black (Kitana's version; bladed, fan-like weapons; MK 2011 version), # Shurikens, # Incendiary Shuriken, Techniques' Kawarimi (Substitute), Henge (Transformation), Genjutsu; , * Raiton: Gian (False Darkness)- The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, similar to a laser. * Raiton: Hageshī Raiu (Thunderstorm) - Calls forth a storm of lightning from the skies on a targeted location by fires a single bolt of lighting in the tips of the user's fingers. * Raiton: Jibashi (Electromagnetic Murder) - A basic Lightning Release technique that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It is also an idea to use in conjunction with a water technique. * Fuuton: Kazekiri (Wind Cutter) - Using their chakra or a ninja tool such as a war fan to manipulate or else create an external source of wind, the user can create a single, or several blades of wind which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. * Fuuton: Fuudan (Wind Bullet) - A projectile D-rank jutsu - shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. * Fuuton: Tatsumaki (Tornado) - launching the giant giant tornado, that involves with a fan. Which * Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Formation Wall) - creating wall of water, came out from mouth for spats or nearby water source. * Suiton: Suijadan (Water Serpent Bullet) - A Water Dragon Bullet version. * Hyouton: Sandanjū kōri (Shotgun Ice) - A user's hand covered in ice and lunches a barrage of ice shards. * Hyouton: Tashimo daibā (Frost Diver) - Release a stream of frigid ice at a single target * Konbijutsu: (Collaboration techniques: ) Ninpo # Art of the Wind Blades (Hama Reppujin no Jutsu; "Art of Violent Wind Blade Exorcism"), # Art of the Ice Storm (Hyoujinsatsu no Jutsu; "Art of Killing Ice Blade"), # Art of the Inazuma (Hyakuraiduchi no Jutsu, "Art of One Hundred Thunder Hammers"), Trivia * Kagerou's jutsu will be based on Takius in Ragnarok Animated. Reference